Dream Alice
by Okami Fubuki
Summary: Miró toda la habitación, como si miraba un cuarto que fuese a dejar para siempre. Entonces volvió su mirada al rostro del mayor. — Hasta entonces… Buenas noches, Profesor. —Susurró con suavidad mientras escuchaba un auto que se acercaba. — Nos veremos… tal vez más pronto de lo que crees… Allen. —Dijo aquel niño antes de que ingresara Cliff. — Nos vemos pronto… David. —Dijo Allen...


Hola, de nuevo yo aquí~ esta vez no haré drama e iré al grano.

**Advertencias**: Este fic contiene bastante _spoiler_ del juego _Alice Mare_, así que te recomiendo acabarlo con todos los finales antes de pasarte a leer. Tiene _elementos yaoi_, sin lemon claro. Tratare varias parejas las cuales serán: _Stella x Joshua__. __Conejo Blanco x Gato Cheshire__. __Allen x Profesor._ _Chelsy x Oc_.

**Disclaimer**: El juego de _Alice Mare_ no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, además de que este primer capítulo toma varias escenas del juego así que esas tampoco me pertenecen, son solo una introducción para mi fic. Ahora sí, disfruten y lean.

* * *

><p><strong>Querido Profesor…<strong>

"_El que es Amado…"_

Lo había dicho de esa manera Fiona cuando pregunto por el significado del nombre de su profesor. Sin embargo no entendía que podía tener de malo aquel nombre, él siempre había dicho que no le gustaba ya que no estaba a la altura del mismo, pero Allen no lo veía de esa manera.

Su Profesor realmente era amado.

Era estimado y adorado por Chelsy, Stella, Joshua, Letty y Rick. Era querido también por Fiona, por Cliff… Incluso Allen, podía decir que en poco tiempo ya sentía una conexión como los otros chicos.

— ¿Por qué no le gusta su nombre si realmente le queda bien? —Le preguntó con curiosidad, Fiona solamente le había mirado con una expresión que daba a entender que tampoco ella entendía por qué no le gustaba, aun cuando le había hecho ver de muchas formas que él realmente podía ser amado.

— Un día será capaz de entenderlo. —Mencionó en un susurró aquella niña antes de guiar a Allen hasta el final de la habitación. — _"Eso es lo que espero…"_ —Pensaba para sus adentros cada que se acordaba de él.

Después de varios minutos en los que Allen había estado con Fiona, por lo menos mentalmente por lo visto, despertó de aquel trance, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo dormitorio al que había llegado en compañía de aquel chico que había encontrado en el pasillo.

— Sí, estoy bien. —Respondió al fin a la pregunta del contrario de si se encontraba bien, ya que había estado un largo rato ido, como si hubiera entrado en un estado de shock extraño. Pero para el niño no había sido nada de emergencia, pero si se había quedado al lado del rubio en caso de que fuera necesario hacer algo por él.

Caminaron en compañía del otro por las habitaciones, encontrándose con varias cosas en el camino. Desde un librero con varios textos, al parecer escritos por el niño que había conocido, así como alguno que otro pasillo con nada aparentemente interesante.

Sin duda el que era más extraño de esos pasillos era aquel en el que solamente existía una cama, sin nada más alrededor a excepción de las paredes claro. Salieron de allí, aun andando hacia el frente por el pasillo.

— De verdad que tus manos son cálidas. —Mencionó el niño cuando, por segunda vez, tomó de su mano.

Allen veía aquel gesto como algo lindo, aunque no mencionaba nada al respecto, era bastante callado por su timidez y también porque no estaba seguro si debía decir algo o no. Tan solo disfrutaba de aquel agarre con tranquilidad, siguiendo al contrario por los caminos hasta que llegaron a una puerta solitaria.

Intentó leer la descripción de la placa, para saber si era una biblioteca, un comedor… o una habitación, pero la letra estaba tan borrosa que resultaba ilegible tanto para Allen como para el otro chico. Aunque parecía que para el contrario no era necesario leer que nombre había allí, seguramente lo sabía pero no quería decírselo.

— Aquí acaba mi camino. —Dijo el niño, sabía que no podía caminar más allá de esa puerta. — Esta puerta conduce al mundo de mi yo actual, este es mi mundo así que me quedaré aquí. —Le dijo con una tenue sonrisa, antes de separarse de él y regresar por donde habían venido.

Esas puertas lo llevaban al corazón de varios niños, ese niño había dejado claro que esa puerta era la suya, o mejor dicho la de su "yo" actual. Su corazón adulto.

— Haré lo posible por ayudarle… Profesor. —Mencionó en un susurro cuando el niño se había ido.

Había sabido que se trataba de él debido a que tenían un gran parecido a pesar del tiempo que hubiese pasado, eso le hacía pensar en que desconocía la edad del Profesor, pero parecía bastante joven así que no lo veía mayor a los 22 años.

Antes de poder entrar al cuarto, se encontró con un fragmento de amor. Supo que aquello era lo que necesitaba para ayudar a su querido profesor para que saliera de aquel mundo de sueños que solo le estaba lastimando y, a su vez, estaba arrastrando a los demás chicos a su interior.

— Mamá… Papá… tengo que irme. —Susurró mientras sostenía el fragmento con ambas manos, suspiró cerrando sus ojos un segundo, para abrirlos después, completamente decidido a seguir con su camino.

Iba a ayudar a aquel hombre que lo había estado ayudando a él desde que había ocurrido el incidente fuera de su casa, aunque seguía sin estar seguro de que era lo que había ocurrido con exactitud en ese lugar.

Ingresó al cuarto, dentro había muchos libreros con textos de todo tipo. Desde medicina, hasta libros infantiles, no los reviso todos pero podía saberlo por el tipo de temas que trataban y el título de éstos.

Al final de la habitación se encontró a su Profesor, éste se encontraba mirando hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Allen, a quien aun no había visto llegar hasta ahí. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, como tratando de controlar algo, quizás esperando que esa situación del mundo de sueños no se le escapara de las manos como había estado sucediendo hasta ese momento, tal vez porque no quería que alguien más acabara como Fiona.

— ¿Profesor…? —Le llamó el oji azul, a lo que aquel joven hombre se giró completamente sorprendido de mirarlo allí, en el que se suponía era su mundo de sueños. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No debía estar pasando aquello, aunque realmente le alegraba que fuese Allen quien hubiera llegado donde él y no otra persona.

— ¡Allen! Si tu estas aquí… No, el gato no es de confianza. —Mencionó mirando al suelo, pronto se dio cuenta de que Allen poseía una llave en sus manos. Aquella llave como la que había visto en las manos de Fiona, lo cual le hizo mostrar una expresión de preocupación. — Esa llave… Allen entrégamela ahora mismo. —Exclamó tratando de no gritar ni hacer sonar como una demanda lo que quería.

En un principio el chico dudo un poco si debía entregarla, según había escuchado del Conejo Blanco debía enterrar la llave en aquel que había sido la peor persona para poder salir de allí pero, no quería tener que hacer algo como eso. No lo pensó más y se la entregó, lo que menos quería causarle eran problemas a su querido profesor.

El Profesor sonrió ampliamente al tener la llave en sus manos, no tenía que enfrentarse al mismo problema de nuevo, sin embargo esa sonrisa se vio opacada, segundos después. Al ver que había salido herido por la llave, Allen se preocupó, acercándose hasta él, en su rostro se podía ver cierto miedo por eso, incluso un miedo similar al que él había sentido cuando Fiona había sido herida por la llave.

No, Allen no quería que eso acabará de esa manera, ¿por qué tenía que ser su Profesor quien resultara herido con esa llave?

Allen no iba a usarla con nadie, él iba a deshacerse de ella apenas descubriera otra manera de escapar del mundo de sueños, de aquellos recuerdos, del dolor que había visto dentro de los mundos de cada uno de los otros niños, del Conejo Blanco y del gato Cheshire.

Por más que el Profesor le dijera que no debía preocuparse, más era la preocupación del menor.

No quería que pasara de nuevo, perder a una persona que le importaba frente a él. Porque era lo único que recordaba, que había perdido a sus padres de alguna manera delante de él, o por lo menos eso creía recordar, los fragmentos de su memoria estaban borrosos, muy poco nítidos.

— No fue tu culpa… —Comenzó a decirle. — Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya… —Aquello lo usaba para calmarlo lo más que podía, ya que Allen no paraba de disculparse, de decirle que no debía acabar de esa forma, qué no debió desobedecerlo, pues el resultado estaba allí. —Está bien. —Dijo el Profesor, pero Allen ya no lo escuchaba, sabía que estaba a punto de perder algo que resultaba importante para él y no quería asimilarlo ni mucho menos aceptarlo de esa manera.

El Profesor comenzó a contarle su experiencia, de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, de lo que había vivido dentro del mismo y le contó la tragedia que había presenciado en ese mismo mundo. El cómo había perdido a Fiona delante de sus propios ojos, y no había podido hacer nada.

"_Sin poder hacer nada"._

Aquellas palabras rebotaron, hicieron un eco en la mente del rubio, pues estaba en iguales condiciones. No podía hacer nada puesto que no había nada más que hacer. De alguna manera la historia de Fiona se repetía.

A su mente solo venía la imagen de aquel niño en el pasillo, diciéndole que no le gustaba su nombre, que sus manos eran cálidas… que agradecía haber conocido la calidez gracias a aquel tacto entre sus manos. Allen había sentido que era feliz por un momento, aun cuando no era capaz de recordar nada, ni saber si tenía a alguien importante en sus recuerdos…

Tenía a alguien importante en el ahora, pero estaba desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos.

— En mi agenda encontraras el número de un hombre llamado Cliff, él sabrá que hacer. —Le indicó antes de cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad, ignorando su alrededor. — Olvídate de mí, así nadie tendrá que volver a este mundo. —Le dijo a Allen mientras comenzaba a volverse todo oscuro, parecía que todo se derrumbaba.

¿Olvidarse? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Allen no iba a poder hacer algo como eso, se trataba de su Profesor, de la primera persona importante para él con sus nuevos recuerdos, con su nueva familia. Con alguien que realmente quería.

Quiso decírselo, que él no se olvidaría de él… Que no iba a olvidarse de él sin importar cuantas veces se lo pidieran, aunque eso significara que algún día estaría de nuevo en ese mundo. No le importaba, solo quería estar allí, con su profesor.

— Buenas noches, Allen. —Se despidió el Profesor.

Todo se volvió completamente negro, poco a poco la imagen de aquel hombre joven delante de él se desvanecía, como si se ocultara en una temible niebla en la que no podía ver. Intentaba alcanzarle y justo cuando creyó que estaba perdido, Allen, se despertó en la cama de su habitación en la mansión del bosque.

Estaba temblando aún, sentía su nuca y su frente empapadas en sudor. Había sido algo que no podía creer.

¿Había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla…? ¿Una ilusión…? ¿O se había tratado de algo real?

Parpadeó un par de veces quería asegurarse de que estaba soñando. Salió de la habitación que le correspondía, ingresando en los cuartos de sus compañeros, no salía de ellos hasta que se daba cuenta de que estaban bien, lucían como siempre, así que no había nada raro en ellos.

Stella seguía con su apacible tranquilidad, tocando el piano en su habitación, Joshua estaba ideando que animales y bichos atraparía en el jardín, Chelsy jugaba con los miles de peluches que tenía en su cuarto, mientras que Letty decía que estaba esperando la hora del desayuno, ya que ahora Rick estaba descansando.

Le calmaba un poco que los chicos estuvieran bien pero quería asegurarse de que el Profesor también lo estaba.

Cruzó toda la sala principal, ignoró las escaleras que lo llevaban al segundo piso, llegó hasta el pasillo encontrándose con la puerta del cuarto del profesor.

Ingresó con cautela, lo encontró durmiendo en su cama. Su rostro era apacible y lucía realmente tranquilo como si nada pudiera interrumpir su sueño ya nunca más.

Allen no podía dejar de mirarle, tenía una extraña sensación de algo que aprisionaba su pecho, como su quisieran arrancarle algo desde adentro. Pero lo soportaba, pues mirar aquella expresión le daba una tranquilidad indescriptible, pero también le daba una gran tristeza de solo verlo, de saber que se había repetido la historia de Fiona…

Pero ahora en la vida de Allen. Ahora él sufría la pérdida del Profesor.

_Síndrome de la Pesadilla._

Recordó aquello, así que supo que había sido real todo lo que había visto y escuchado en aquel lugar extraño, donde se había convertido en una "Alicia" más, según lo había dicho el gato Cheshire. Siendo así, no le quedo más que seguir las órdenes de su Profesor, así que cumplió con las indicaciones que le habían sido dadas.

Busco entre los papeles de la mesa aquella nota con los datos, encontrándose con una fotografía donde se encontraba aquel niño que, como ya había imaginado, era el profesor. A su lado estaba una chica de apariencia similar, por lo que había pasado ya, sabía que se trataba de Fiona.

Encontró la nota al cabo de unos minutos, salió de la habitación y comenzó a marcar los números de aquel teléfono.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, habló con Cliff explicándole la situación, comprendiendo un poco lo que había pasado, además de que se sentía aliviado al saber que había alguien más que estaba ayudándolos, no estaban del todo solos.

Colgó, había escuchado las nuevas indicaciones así que tenía que ir a recoger sus cosas,, así que partió al cuarto del profesor de nuevo.

Allí había encontrado también el diario del Profesor. Como sabía, la única manera para abrirlos era escribiendo el nombre del dueño del cuaderno así que, haciendo uso de una caligrafía algo inclinada y temblorosa debido a las emociones que aún tenía, escribió "_David_" en él.

El diario se abrió, dejándole ver lo que había en él. Fue entonces que supo que realmente el profesor se había preocupado mucho por todos ellos, aun cuando no lo hubiera demostrado, aun cuando él creyera que solo estaba haciendo su investigación… todos ellos lo querían.

Recordó entonces los fragmentos que había reunido en cada uno de los mundos.

— Eso es suyo, Profesor. —Masculló levemente mientras tomaba el medallón que había recibido. — Encontraré la manera de regresar, para que pueda venir con nosotros, mientras tanto… nosotros le estaremos enviando aquello que dice no conocer. —Habló el menor volviendo a mirar a aquel joven que dormía con tranquilidad.

Miró toda la habitación, como si miraba un cuarto que fuese a dejar para siempre. Entonces volvió su mirada al rostro del mayor. — Hasta entonces… Buenas noches, Profesor. —Susurró con suavidad mientras escuchaba un auto que se acercaba.

Cerró el cuaderno, guardándolo junto con el suyo, para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas tal y como se lo había pedido Cliff. Sin embargo, antes de salir del cuarto, observó en una de las esquinas a aquel niño que le miraba con una tenue sonrisa, como si estuviese viendo algo bueno.

— _Nos veremos… tal vez más pronto de lo que crees… Allen_. —Dijo aquel niño antes de que ingresara Cliff.

— Nos vemos pronto… _David_. —Dijo Allen antes de seguir a aquel hombre que había llegado.

* * *

><p>Un inicio muy seco, aburrido quizás… pero espero que haya quedado clara la idea, para quien no, se las explico: Allen quiere al profe porque lo considera importante, así que, por cosas del destino, un día tendrá que regresar al mundo de los sueños.<p>

En fin, solo espero les guste esta idea toda loca ewe Bueno, nos vemos, se despide de ustedes esta escritora loca que ya no sabe que tonterías hacer~.


End file.
